


Doomed From The Start

by rawr_ishaley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, twin, twin link, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_ishaley/pseuds/rawr_ishaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after finding out that his young bride had given birth to twins, Ned must promise his daughter's hand to Jaime Lannister in exchange for the Lannister support.<br/>AU- Robb and Helana Stark are twins and Ned's firstborn children. Jaime is not in the king guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the thousands of stories that swims around my head while i go to sleep, i have just decide to put it in type. It is as accurate as could make it.
> 
> Helana is pronounced like Elana not Helena.

       Ned was happy to return to Winterfell. This war had been too much for him. Now Robert was on the throne and the seven kingdoms were rebuilding. Cat received him with a babe in each of her arms. When word got to him that is young bride had given birth to twins his heart was lifted a little but it was short lived- it was war.

       Now he was home. Now he had his wife and with his son, a legacy. They were a boy and a girl, neither of them looked like him. The boy had dark hair and the girl was kissed by fire. Cat had named them Robb and Helana. They were children- they were his children- but they could do little to ease the sorrow in his heart.

       Ned thinks back to before the war was won. He thinks back to when he was still fighting. He had set out to win the support of the Lannister armies.

       Tywin Lannister was no fool. If he was going to risk his forces for Robert Baratheon he would need many things first.

       Ned and Robert had anticipated nearly all of Tywin’s demands. He wanted his son taken off the Kings Guard- Robert had no problem with this. He wanted his daughter to be queen- while Robert objected to this he was forced to grant this request. The last unforeseen wish of Tywin Lannister was that after he was relieved of his white cloak Jaime would become to betrothed to Ned’s first born daughter. Tywin Lannister was no fool.

       In the midst of the war Tywin still got word that Eddard Stark’s bride had birthed a son and a daughter. This revelation gave the Old Lion a chance to marry both his children into powerful houses.

       Ned had been taken aback by Tywin’s betrothal request. He nearly denied the request then thought better of it. This was war. His sister had been kidnapped by the Targaryen prince. His father and brother had been murdered by the Mad King. With every part of him screaming no Ned agreed to the betrothal and left with Tywin and the Lannister forces. Later when he sees the Mad King dead and Jaime Lannister on the throne he becomes a shell of regret. When he finds his sister close to death asking him to keep her promise sorrow mixes with his regret. He feels it always.

       He is unsure of Cat’s feelings when he tells her. The wall between them had already grew when he brought home Jon- she keeps all her feelings from him at the beginning. The years are peaceful for a while. Then he is forced to fight beside Robert against the Ironborn. And again, Ned comes home with a son that is not his. Theon was bashful at the beginning- but that was short lived. Ned found he got along well with his children. Ned never mistreated him, he treated him like his own. He grows content with the family-blood or otherwise- that he has.


	2. Beginnings

       For nearly a decade Ned was able to live happily at Winterfell. Catelyn and he had three more children that made their lives richer.

       Robb and Helana- as expected- were the close to each other. As they got older Robb had to learn to be a lord while Helana had to learn to be a lady. Helana reluctantly participated in her lessons- for her mother sake- and to her dismay, excelled at them. When her mother was busy with the younger children she found herself truly happy playing with her brothers. One of her happier memories was the one time she was able to out run Robb. He had been her best friend. 

When they were five Robb and Helana and their family discovered they were connected. Helana had been left alone in the library to finish her needle point but being that she didn’t like it and being five she decided climb the shelves instead. Somehow while playing she ended up with a stack of books crushing her wrist and a cross the castle in the yard Robb began to scream out in pain. While her wrist healed Robb couldn’t be forced away from her side. They protected each other. And although it rarely happened, when they fought their mother would tell them of when they were babes and slept hand in hand. Helana doubted she would ever be closer to another person as she was to her twin.

       It all changed when Jon Arryn died. When the king began his march North Tywin Lannister and Jaime joined them. And less than a week after he received the news that his mentor had died under mysterious circumstances Ned received the news that he would now have to marry his daughter to the King Slayer.

       Ned and Cat had not told Helana of her betrothal for most of her life. When she flowered they were full of dismay. When Ned received the Old Lions letter was when he told her. He told his sweet ferocious daughter that in a few short weeks she would wed Jaime Lannister- a man old enough to be her father.

       Helana walked calmly from her father's solar then took off running. Ned only walked to the door of his solar to see his daughter run away. He knew there was nothing he could do to help her and hoped she would find Robb. Robb was the one that found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and i would love you feed back. Thanks for reading!


	3. Temporary Comforts

       Robb was sparring with Theon when Helana darted though the practice field and into the Godswood. Robb went running after her. Years ago Jon, Theon, Helana, and him had created a fort in the back of the Godswood. It now laid abandoned, he found her there. She was sat on the ground with her head against a tree and her back to him. He sat behind her and pulled her against him. With his back to the tree and her head on his chest he held her.

       Helana could only sob. After a while she calmed slightly and looked up to Robb. “Did you know?”

       “Did I know what? Hales what is going on?” he wiped his sisters tear stained cheek. “You know I hate it when you cry.”

       “I guess I knew it was coming. I mean what else could I expect. It is what is expected of the daughters of noble men,” she continued to snivel unprettily.

       Robb took her face in both hands, “Helana, what are you talking about?”

       She shook away from him. “I am to be married Robb!” Her exclamation brought back the tears she had been wiping away.

       “What? To who? What are you talking about,” Robb felt his rage begin to rise in his chest. He hated that his sister was hurting.

       Helana was gasping for air in an attempt to calm herself, “Father,” _hiccup_ “told me that when the king,” _hiccup_ “when the king comes so shall my betrothed.” _Hiccup_. She laid her head back on his chest and began to sob again.

       Robb was furious for many reasons though he probably shouldn’t have been. Helana was the daughter of the Warden on the North. His mother had been training her to be the lady of a great house someday. Robb was furious but all he could do was hold his beloved sister and let her cry into his dublet.

       Robb loved all of his siblings- but not equally. Helana was a part of him. She was the other half of his soul and he would do anything for her.

       As night began to fall Robb noticed Helana had stopped sobbing. But he realized that was only because she had fallen asleep. He chuckled as he stood up and heaved her into his arms. He remembered the fit his sister had thrown when he kept growing taller. She screamed at him numerous times to stop growing, saying that they are twins and should be the same size. She still makes that demand of him from time to time. He carried his sister back to the castle just the sun made its final descent and laid her in her bed. He wiped her cheeks and with a kiss to her forehead left in search of his father.


	4. Confrontations

       Robb found his father in his solar- where he had been since he told Helana of her impending marriage and she fled. Ned snapped his head up when the door opened. He could tell his son was struggling to be respectful as he stood in front of his father. Ned didn’t know what to say, “Robb-“

       “Father! What is happening? Why did I just have to hold my sister until she finally cried herself to sleep!?” Robb was fighting to keep his anger at bay. He put his arms behind his back so his father wouldn’t see him clenching and unclenching his fist. But his eyes showed every emotion he felt.

       Ned sighed, “Why don’t you sit down Robb and we can talk? Like men.” Ned gestured to the seat in front of him that Robb reluctantly took. “You have many things to learn about being a lord my son. One lesson I can teach you now is that sometimes you have to sacrifice for the betterment of your people.” Ned looked into his son’s eyes as he talked, “During the war I made a deal to help Robert win the throne.” The memory came back to him. “I was sent to get the Lannister’s to fight for Robert. Robert and I had to sacrifice to get those forces. Tywin Lannister is a hard man and had demands. But only one was unexpected,” Ned continued to tell his son of how, in her infancy Helana was betrothed to help win the war.

       Robb protested when father told him his sister would marry Jaime Lannister, the King Slayer, when the royal party arrive. Robb knew the story and he knew his father closely-guarded feelings of the man. His father couldn’t argue with him but answered with words that he always said of how a lord keeps his word. That night not one Starks involved in the days event slept soundly.


	5. Introductions

       Ned’s heart broke when he found both his oldest children in Helana’s bedroom. They were both asleep on the couch in her room holding each other. He left them in their slumber. They needed each other. They protected each other.

       His wife had started making preparations for the royal party’s arrival. She started to make preparations for the wedding, it was difficult for her. The whole thing was difficult for both of them. The king was surely going to ask Ned to be his hand when they arrived. Helana was going to marry the King Slayer when he arrived. The serene life Ned stark had built with his beautiful loving wife and their amazing children would crumble, when they arrived.

       Two moons later everyone arrive. Helana had spent most of her time alone with Robb. Now she stood beside him in the courtyard, her head barely reached his shoulder. He was the reason she could stand with her head held high in this moment. While the king went down the line and appraised her and her siblings more people filed into the yard and she felt eyes on her. Truthfully, she felt like all eyes were on her. She could tell that the stories of the Queen’s beauty were true- or had once been. Tywin Lannister stood tall and rugged and hard- she could tell those stories were true too.

       Jaime Lannister dismounted. He tried to look everywhere but, at the Starks. His mind flashes back to when Robert took his white cloak, back to his father telling him of his betrothal. He remember Cersei cruelly telling him that she hopes the Stark twins aren’t as close as they had been. After the Royals are greet he ventures to them. The boy eyes show his hate as Jaime and his father approached Ned. Robb moves closer to his sister. After greeting Lord Stark he introduces him to his betrothed. Jaime can only tell that she is not very tall and pleasantly beautiful. All of her winter clothes prevent him from sizing her up but she holds her head up and looks into his eyes. Then he see the hates that matches her twin’s. With all eyes on them, their exchange is brief- simple curt pleasantries. Robert’s request to see the crypt disbands the gathering. Jaime smirk as he turns to go find his brother, he had expected her to be a timid naive girl. Her age of 15 deceived him. But no she was none of that- she would prove to be an bold opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Jaime has been at Casterly Rock while Cersei was in kings landing. but the parentage of Cersei's children is the same.


	6. Motivations

      Robb was proud of his sister. He had been by her side- keeping her standing, since they found out. Robb had spent the past two moons trying to help her see her strength. Through her tears Helana could see nothing but future of duty and unhappiness.

       He had been sent to bring her to the yard as the large party, that would bring nothing pleasant, approached the gate. He found her in her room- she was on the verge of crying. He clasped her cloak around her shoulder and tried to calm her. He took her hand and led her to the yard as he gave her soothing word of how it wasn’t that bad- he gave her word that he didn’t believe. When the gathering of the Stark household was in sight she drop his hand and turned to run. Robb caught up to her quickly and embraced her.

       “I can’t do this Robb! I’m not ready to be married! And especially not to that vile man! What if everything they say is true?”

       Robb's anger finally boiled over as her grabbed his sister’s face in both hands. “Listen to me Helana!” He forced her to meet his eyes, “You can do this! I know it is not what you want and it sure as hell is not what I want. But it’s not about what we want. I will not give you the speech of duty because you already know it.” His angry tone surprised her. “You are the strongest person I know. To get through this you must keep that strength. You have to be strong Helana! And if you can’t do that then be angry. Be angry that you’re being married off to an old man. Be angry that father never told you. And most of all be angry that there is nothing to be done about it!”

       Robb’s word motivated her and all of her sadness was replaced by a rage that she had never known. “And one last thing Helana. Do not show them anything but your strength,” He dropped his and finally led his sister to her spot beside him in line. And as the Baratheon and Lannister banners entered the yard he whispered to her, “Head high.”

       Helana did just that. She looked straight into his eyes as her father introduced them. She gave him short response as the spoke. She knew he could see what was in her eyes, she knew he expected her to blush and swoon. She did none of that. She was to be married in a few short days. She had no time for childish naivety. She was not a child any longer.


	7. Wines and Childish Rebellion

       The next few days were tense. Everything was about the wedding. In two day Helana would walk through the Godswood and swear her loyalty to Jaime Lannister. It was all inevitable. So Helana decided to do spend the next few days doing as she pleased. So in lieu of having dinner with the king and the lions she gathered her brothers and Theon. With few wine skins they set out to the practice yards and proceeded to get extremely drunk.

       “You know Hales,” Theon took a swig, “I’m pretty sure that in all the times we all got together out here you have never been drunk.”

       “Well that’s not true dearest Theon. You are just much drunker by the time I am,” Theon let out a belly laugh. Helana and Theon were the last to be playing drinking games. Jon and Robb weren’t big drinkers but neither was Helana. Usually.

       Robb and Jon were sat on the fence joking while their sister and Theon were dancing like idiots. It was then Jaime and Tyrion happened upon the drunken bunch of children. “May I cut in young Greyjoy?” Jaime smirked as the boy scurried.

       “What do you want Lannister?” Helana words though slurred were full of venom.

       “You know my darling fiancé,” Jaime slipped his arms around her, “there is just one more day until you will be a Lannister.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Then you will not be able to say it like an insult.” Before he could move Jaime Helana landed a slap across his face and moved from him. The boys gathered near her.

       “Oh don’t you worry ‘darling fiancé’,” she mimicked his tone, “I have not shortage of insults for you.”

       Tyrion just barely held back his chuckle, “Lord Stark, I think you should get your sister inside.”

       “Unfortunately,” Robb looked towards his sister, “Helana I think it is about time for us to go in. Mother is going to want you up early for final wedding preparations.”

       “That’s fine with me, Robb. The nights over anyway.” Her words slurred as she picked up the wine skin and walked towards the castle, leaving the men in her wake.

       Tyrion spoke first, “Your sister seems to be very-“

       “Fierce.”

       “Abrupt.”

       “Mean.”

      All three boys finished his sentence. “Well yes but I was going to say drunk. One of you should go with her. You know make sure she is okay.” Tyrion finished- prompting Robb’s departure. The others followed suit. “Well brother, very soon it seems, your hand will be very full.”

      “Please Tyrion, do not remind me." Jaime responded rubbing spot where he had been slapped surprisingly hard.


	8. Forks

       Catelyn was furious at all the older children. She had seen them stumbling in late at night with her daughter leading the charge. Though Catelyn knew Helana should get more leeway she threw her curtains open early in the morning to wake her. Catelyn had been barely holding it together, but she was being strong for her family.

       Today Helana was to be primped for her wedding. Her ladies maids would scrub her skin raw and pluck every hair on her body but not before she would try on her wedding dress. Her mother was upset with her for getting everyone drunk the night before. Her anger was doubled when she found that Helana no longer fit in the dress that she had been working on for weeks. Before committing to alterations she decided to have Helana eat a large breakfast with the family and her betrothed.

       Helana groaned lowly as her mother led her to the seat beside Jaime. Before she could protest her mother gave her a look that always shut her up. She sipped at her water and fought the urge to vomit while she looked around the room. She was happy to see Theon looking as horrible as she felt. Robb and Jon were laugh with Arya and Bran. Helana felt jealous that all her siblings were gathered having a good time while she had to set by him. He only acknowledge her to put strong smelling food in front of her with a ridiculous smirk. She nearly snarled at him when her mother caught her eye with that look again. Then she got the idea and put a disgustingly sweet smile on her face. “Ser Jaime can you pass the sausage?” As he brought the plate towards her she put the prongs of her fork in his hand.

       “Aah! What in seven hells are you doing?” Jaime snatched his hand back dropping the plate.

       She held back a laugh. His outburst had gotten the attention of the room, “I’m so sorry,” she made her face look sincere and grabbed the napkin out of her lap and pressed it to his wound. “I had a late night my perception must be off,” most of the party was fooled by her performance. She batted her eyes at Jaime, “Will you accept my apology ‘darling fiancé?” He was furious, he looked like he might strike her.

       Jaime looked into her eyes, she was batting them like a child. He bit his lip before responding, “Of course my darling,” she stopped at when he put his uninjured hand on her cheek. “We all have bad mornings sometimes.” Jaime could hear Tyrion laughing his ass off.

       “Helana,” Catelyn started in to try to salvage the meal, “why don’t you walk Ser Jaime over to the Maester’s tower to get bandaged up?” She shared a look with her daughter that said she wasn’t kidding.


	9. Uncomfortable Encounters

The pair walked in silence. Helana found that stabbing Jaime in the hand was not as gratifying as she would have liked. But now walking to the maester’s tower seeing Jaime holding that napkin to his hand she smirks a little. 

He catches her doing so and begins to speak, “You know Lady Helana you don’t have to hate me.”

“People all over the world, every day, do things they don’t have to,” she responds, not skipping a beat or looking at him.

       “I suppose that’s true,” he chuckles slightly. “But we are going to be married tomorrow and I don’t know about you but I never pictured having an unhappy marriage.”

      “Well,” Helana was itching to be anywhere other than at her betrothed’s side, “you’ll find the maester as soon as you walk in there.” She pointed to the tower, “I’ve got places to be.” Without another word she walked away and decided to hide from her mother for a bit.

       When she couldn’t find Robb she decided to seek refuge in the library before her presence was request by anyone. There she found Lord Tyrion with his nose in an over-sized volume of an obscure collection that she and Robb had used as stepping stools to the higher shelves in their childhood. He acknowledged her, not lifting his eyes from the book, “Hello Lady Helana.” He paused flipping his page, “I hope you didn’t leave my brother in any worse shape.”

       “Now Lord Tyrion,” She fluttered her eyelashes prettily, “Whatever do you mean?”

       Tyrion cast a sideways glance at her. “While I do enjoy seeing you abuse my brother –verbal or otherwise- I feel I must tell you he is not as bad as his reputation would lead you to believe.” Helana did not know how to respond. “And you should know he is neither malicious nor cruel. The same cannot be said of most Lannisters.”

       “I um,” he continued reading as Helana could think of no response. She searched her mind for an excuse to leave. “I should go find my mother before she comes to find me.” Helana let out a nervous laugh.

       “That would probably be wise,” he responded without looking up from his book. 

       As she expected, her mother was looking for her. Her mother forced her to eat, hoping it would help with her dress fit. “Mother if I eat one more thing I will explode.”

       “Don’t be so dramatic Helana. This wouldn’t be a problem if you would stop losing all this weight.” She slipped the dress over her head. “It’s still too big.”

       “It’s not like I have tried to lose weight mother. There has been a lot going on.” Catelyn gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

       “I know. I’m sorry for being hard on you,” Helana saw her mother’s eyes begin to tear up. “I just wanted your dress to be perfect.” Helana was going to say something but her mother recovered. “I guess we’ll have to alter it after all,” she pinned as she spoke, “that should do it. Lets take this off then you can go.” After she slipped the dress over her daughter’s head she shooed her away. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you go spend time with your siblings? But Helana, I want no repeats of last night.”

       “Yes mother.”


	10. Apologies

       Sleep alluded Helena that night. After her siblings one by one went to bed it was just her and Robb. They were in the library when Robb fell asleep. She forced Robb to go to his chambers and she returned to her own,where she laid in her bed for hours tossing and turning. She attempted to calm her nerves by stroking the fur of her wolf, Willow, to no avail. When the entire castle had retired from the day she had had enough. She rose from her bed and dressed in her riding gear. She couldn’t leave the castle so late so she walked the grounds over and over.

       During her third lap around the stronghold she walked into the Godswood. Helana found herself sitting against the heart tree. She stared into the small pond as the ancient god’s whispers lulled her to the first restful sleep she had had since this had all started.

       Helana was awoken by a familiar belly laugh. As she wiped the sleep out of her eye she could make out her father laughing to her right. To her this was a magnificent sight. Her father held his emotions close to vest. She hadn’t seen any trace of his smile since the royal party arrived. His laughter proved to be contagious.

       “What are you laughing at?” She forced out between laughs.

       It was a while before he replied, “Today though you are very much a woman,” he stopped, trying to catch his breath. “I see you as the child i used to carry in my arms. I remember finding you in this very spot when you were a child,” Holland had not recollection of this, “You were four maybe five and your mother had said something to upset you and you ran away and pouted.” His laughing had mostly stopped but his smile remained. “Your mother was a wreck. The sun was sitting and we had the whole castle looking for you. I found you here. Laid right there sound asleep.”

       “She’s not looking for me now is she?” Holland was suddenly aware of today’s urgency.

       He noticed the change in her tone, “No my child. The castle has only just started to wake.” He sat beside her, “So what brought you here Helana?”

       “My bed wasn’t cutting it.” He short answer made his laughter reappear. 

She got flustered by his response and raised her voice, “that’s not funny father.”

       “Of course it is,” he sat and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. She struggled against him. Which only fueled his laughter.

       They sat this way for a while as his laughter faded. He hadn’t held her like this in years. Helana had forgotten how completely safe she could feel in her father’s arms.

       She was the first to speak, “I don’t fault you for this father.” She looked up to him, his smile had been replaced by the sorrowful look he wore often. “I know that you are a good man and only do what you think is the best and I _can’t_ fault you for that.”

      Unsure what to say Ned stayed silent and looked at her as she spoke, “And I’m sorry if I made you think you should feel guilty about this. I shouldn’t have acted as childishly as I did,” tears began to prick her eyes and she put her face against her father’s chest. Her last words came out as a muffled sob. “I love you Papa.”


	11. Face Offs

       Helana and her father walked from the Godswood through the yard. Helana had leaves in her hair and dirt on her face when they encountered her betrothed and his father. With am indifferent face Tywin spoke “We were just coming to speak to you Lord Stark,” his eyes seemed to scan Helana in disgust and continued, “alone.”

      “If this is about my marriage I must insist on being present,” Helana responded with an over blown confidence.

       Tywin went to object when Ned spoke, “I have no problem with that if the Lords Lannister’s do object.” He looked expectantly at them.

       “I suppose it is fine,” the words came from Tywin’s mouth through gritted teeth. Jaime stood silent with a smirk on his face next to his father.             

       “Then shall we,” Ned ushered the group towards his solar. “What would you like to speak about Lord Lannister.” He began as the group was seated.

       “I would like to go over today's itinerary.”

       “That is fine. As we worship different Gods first we will have a ceremony in the Sept about an hour before dusk. Then just as the sun begins to set we move to the Godswood and complete the second ceremony. From there the procession will move to the main hall and the festivities will go well into the night.”

       Ned finished Tywin began, “Then after the couple has their first dance the bedding ceremony will start.”

       “There will be no bedding ceremony,” Helana interjected from her seat next to Jaime. She could have sworn she heard Tywin growl.

       “And just why would that be,” he was clearly annoyed, “Lady Helana.”

       Helana looked at each man in the eyes before settling on Tywin’s green eyes, “Well, Lord Lannister,” she took a quick breath to regain her confidence, “It just would not be right if I had to break a man’s jaw on my wedding day.”

       Jaime could not stop the laughter from escaping his lips. A smile appeared on Ned’s face as her remembered he had said the same thing on his wedding day- but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

       Tywin faced down the young girl who was currently making a stand against him. Fortunately for her this was not a matter he cared too much about. He took a deep breath and looked from the girl to her father- never addressing her, “I have no problem with the absence of the ceremony as long as the sheets are examined the morning after.”

       Ned agreed to those terms and the rest of the matters of dowries were settled Helana sat back while her confidence left her.

       She had been so caught up in hating her future husband that she forgot to concern herself with what came with marriage.

       The meeting commenced and Helana walked back to her room in a haze. Her thoughts were now consumed with the picture of her and Jaime in a bedding chamber face to face. Just as her mind was about to expand on the picture she encountered her mother walking to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Bitches! I am back. Enjoy the first chapter in more than a year. You have wine and boredom to thank for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and please give me feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
